


Achromatopsia

by mibacleblade



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bad at summaries, Colorful angst, If that even exists, It's angst, M/M, Sorry for the 2nd time, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibacleblade/pseuds/mibacleblade
Summary: Minhyun's life with Seongwu in different colors.





	Achromatopsia

**_His favorite color was red._ **

The room was dark. They hardly made their way into the bed. He pulled away from the kiss when he felt his back got in contact with the bed sheet. He momentarily stared at the eyes of the person above him, and all he could see was the burning desire of a man who had already set his heart and mind on what they would be doing for the rest of the night. He lifted up his hand to trace the constellation moles on his lover's cheek.

 

"Be gentle with me," he whispered.

 

There was a hesitant pause before the younger leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "I'll try my best."

 

He knew it was a lie, a beautiful one. And maybe that was why he believed him. It was rough, as the usual. Skin slapping, the sound of the bed creaking and the loud moans coming from the both of them. He expected this, and yet all he ever wanted since the start was for him to be a little bit more tender and slow, so somehow, he could convinced himself that the other man sensed the spark between them too.

 

**_His favorite color was yellow._ **

It was a Monday afternoon. The weather was ridiculously hot. Umbrellas and hand held fans can be seen anywhere. People's sweat could be kept inside a big pot and a mountain of complaints can be heard from somewhere. Here they were in an ice cream shop across the hotel they were in last December. He ordered vanilla sundae while his partner got himself a strawberry flavored one. Silent engulfed them as they ate their ice cream, but he couldn't help notice how childish the man looked whilst holding the cone in his hand. There was a drop of ice cream on his wrist, and he giggled before giving the other a tissue.

 

"Oh, I was just about to lick it. Thank you, Minhyunnie." The thought was disgusting, but he found himself laughing, and the younger joined him soon enough. This was okay, he guessed. To be completely light and casual about this was all right.

 

**_His favorite color was blue._ **

Embraced in each other's arms, legs entangled. Cuddles were always the best after sex. Or at least that's what he thought. They barely do this since his partner always leaves before he even gets the chance to protest. Yet, the warmth lingers and the feeling stays. He brought up his fingers to caress the younger's hair. He felt the man tightened his hold on his waist and he hummed.

 

"This is nice," he started, he didn't need to look down to see the smile forming on the other man's face.

 

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we should do this more than fucking." a mumble not only heard by his ears but also by his chest.

 

He let out a low chuckle. He wanted to agree, he wanted to plead, he wanted to say why not if only he didn't hear the joke in the man's tone. Of course, he was kidding. They're fuck buddies, not cuddle buddies after all. For now, He allowed himself to enjoy the moment and let aside his thoughts. He kissed the younger's forehead,

 

"Let's sleep, shall we?"

 

**_His favorite color was orange_ **

To his surprise, the other was still in bed when he opened his eyes. He decided to make them breakfast and headed to the kitchen as carefully as possible to not wake up the man beside him. He prepared two eggs, four toasted bread, and an orange juice for the both of them. He settled to wash some dishes in advance to lessen the work for later. As he was rinsing the plates, he felt arms wrapping around his lithe waist, and a pair of lips trailing its way from his neck to his jaw. "Hmm, why are you up so early?"

 

"I made us breakfast. Let me go so we can eat." The younger didn't listen and pressed his body even closer to his.

 

"Can I just eat you instead?"

 

Despite the reddening of his ears, and the fast beating of his heart, he still managed to give out a respond, "We literally just had like three rounds last night, how come you still have the energy?"

 

The other man shrugged and muttered, "I feed on sexual vigor, Min."

 

"What? I didn't know you were an incubus, Seong." He turned to face him and returned his embrace. "Let's eat breakfast first, okay? I'll let you have me for dessert." _God, since when did he become so comfortable?_

 

The slightly shorter male smirked at him and pecked him on his lips, "Okay."

 

**_His favorite color was green_. **

He was out early for work so his colleague asked him if they could have dinner. He said yes, for he didn't remember a session with Seongwu tonight and he had nothing else to do anyways. He and Daniel were pretty close, so he didn't mind the arm that was put around his shoulders. They were talking about what happened in the office a while ago and how their boss screamed at the newbie who spilled coffee on his desk.

They were about to exit the building, still clinging to each other when he recognized someone familiar. The next thing he knew, Daniel was laying on the floor and checking if there was blood on his upper lip.

 

"Seongwu! What the fuck is wrong with you?!?" He snapped. Instead of giving him an answer, Seongwu grabbed his wrist and began to take a few steps away from the scene. The grip was harder than he thought it would be but he successfully freed himself.

 

"What in the world were you thinking? You don't just walk up to someone and punch them straight in the face!"

 

Seongwu gazed at him, eyes filled with rage. "I just didn't like the way he looked at you."

 

Minhyun wished he could breathe, he wasn't sure if he heard the words right or they were just all in his head. He calmed himself, took the courage to finally ask, "Seongwu, what are we?"

 

The look on Seongwu's eyes softened. They were full of anger before, now, they were occupied with chaos and uncertainty.

 

"We're... We're uh..."

 

"Exactly. So please, don't do that again." He ignored the discomfort in his chest and proceed to Daniel to help him get up from the floor.

 

**_He was  color blind_ **

A week had passed and he hadn't gotten any messages from Seongwu. He was expecting something. May it be an apology or another invite. He just needed a single text from him and his mind would be at peace.

 

He missed him. Not because of the pleasure Seongwu was giving him but because ever since the guy barged into his life, he never once felt lonely. Seongwu kept him company but that wasn't the reason why he fell in love. It was about the sweet little things Seongwu didn't even know he was doing.

 

For instance, when there was an occasion and he was forced to drink beer, Seongwu said he'd drink it for him and their friend stared calling him 'No Jam' which the latter hated so much but gladly accepted it for Minhyun's satisfaction.

 

Or when Minhun made an attempt to cook for his juniors but ended up messing the food so they told Minhyun they'd go out for a while but never came back. Seongwu stayed and promised to eat all of the leftovers.

 

One time, when he wasn't confident in joining a singing contest with Jaehwan because he was afraid that no one would pay attention to his voice, Seongwu cheered him up and told him, "I will, Min. I'm your #1 fan"

 

He kept himself busy for the whole day that was why when he laid down,his eyes automatically closed on their own. He felt a vibration on the bed as he tried to drift off to sleep. He grinned at the appearance of a contact name, but the smile quickly disappeared when he read the message. When Minhyun said that he wanted even a single text from Seongwu, he didn't mean it to be like this.

 

 

 

"Let's end everything now, Min. Thank you for the past seven months. I hope you're happy."

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, do not ask me who hurt me because I honestly don't know the answer. 
> 
> If there are any grammatical/typographical errors, then forgive me. It's unbeta-ed! Surprise!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Hope you guys can keep supporting me thank you so much - Lai Guanlin


End file.
